


Sera's Song

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: She would sing praises for all of Skyhold to hear.





	Sera's Song

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [A música de Sera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834983) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #043 - music.

Music was the one thing she knew how to do, the one thing she had to offer, and it wasn’t enough. Sera was her muse, for reasons she couldn’t quite explain herself, but Sera didn’t want anything to do with her. Maryden spent days working on a song just for Sera, a way to express how amazing she thought Sera was. She would sing praises for all of Skyhold to hear, so they would know how fantastic Sera was, and that Maryden loved her, but Sera hated all that. It was all she had to offer, and it wasn’t enough.


End file.
